


built to fall apart

by Pinkpuddles



Series: Phan Drabbles/One Shots (Short) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, Diners, Gangs, Gangsters, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpuddles/pseuds/Pinkpuddles
Summary: Phil's just living his life, with a huge secret.





	built to fall apart

"You know, when you show up every day, at the exact same time, it stops being surprising," Phil mentions, making direct eye contact with Dan, a hand on his hip. "You're not a shocker, Danny. Not to me, anyhow."

"Oh, come on darling, play along? I'm the master of surprise," Dan asks, a cocky smirk on his face. Phil rolls his eyes, turning back to the stove he's working at. Dan regularly visits him at work, it breaks up the day a little, but his boss also doesn't want him getting distracted.

"I'm not playing along with no gang kink of yours, psycho," Phil chuckles, feeling Dan's hands around his waist. "You're gonna get caught one day, you know, if you keep playing these games."

"Why'd you think I wear this hat, petal?" He smirks, stepping back to tip his fedora. He leans against the counter with one hand,

"We both know that hat doesn't hide your face. Danny," Phil murmurs, lowering his voice. It's a slow day at the diner, so the majority of the staff are off, the few waitresses out taking orders, and the other chef is on his break. "You gotta stop coming round here so much. People are gonna start suspecting we're together, and the police are already on your damn tail." He smooths his hands down Dan's shirt before straightening his tie. "Just 'cause you're in a gang, doesn't mean you can get away with everything. You gotta be more careful, Danny."

"Why, I'm as careful as a-"

The door comes flying open, and slams against the wall. One of the waitresses stands in the way, a cigarette between her fingers. Phil immediately moves away from Dan, and back towards his surface area. She smiles sweetly, stepping in and shutting the door behind her. Her steps click in her dainty heels, her mint skirt fluffy with ruffles underneath. Her blonde hair is curled loosely, her lipstick a vibrant red. She bats her eyelashes at Phil.

"Good break?" Phil asks, stepping over to wash his hands. He tries to act as casual as possible.

"Wonderful," She chuckles, and then gasps when she spots Dan. "You must be Philly's friend, it's so nice to meet you!" She grins, and makes her way over. Her teeth are dazzling as she shakes his hand gently. "Hey, you're doing a great job, Philly! Tom will be back in a second. See you after work!" She places her hands on her thighs and leans over, pressing her lips to his cheek gently, looking entirely lovesick. She chuckles and then leaves, blowing a kiss over her shoulder.

"I think she likes you," Dan mentions, leaning up against the wall. Phil scoffs.

"Don't be ridiculous," He sighs, distracted by plating up the dish. He moves through the kitchen smoothly, placing it out onto the ledge for one of the waitresses to serve. Rushing back to him, he grasps Dan's hand and pulls him around the corner. "No she doesn't."

"Oh yeah?" Dan mutters. He leans over and grasps one of the towels on the side, rubbing at the lipstick stain on Phil's cheek. "She's head over heels for you. Might be quite literally if she runs any quicker in those shoes."

"They're not actually uniform- she's not supposed to wear them."

"I think you should go for her," Dan admits sadly. He takes Phil's hand slowly, and kisses the back of it. "I love you," he mumbles against the skin before pulling away. "You know I do, but Phil, we can't be together. Not now, probably not ever. I'm sorry, baby, I'd stay with you if I could but I want you to live your life. I don't want you locked away and tortured for the rest of it. Not when you can settle down, start a family, do things, live life."

"How can I live a life worth living if I'm not with you?" Phil asks quietly, tears making his waterline glisten. He shakes his head, looking at the grimy floor.

"I don't know, baby. I guess we're gonna have to try," Dan shrugs. "I mean, fuck, Philly, I'm in a damn gang, for some fucking reason, I don't know what's gonna happen to me, and whatever it is I don't want you involved. We gotta go separate ways, Phil."

"What if I don't want to?" He asks, crossing his arms angrily. He can't lose Dan, Dan is the only thing he's living for.

Quiet nights on the top of buildings, drinking together beneath the stars, wrapped up in blankets and kissing carefree, safe because the doors are locked, and the skies are dark, Phil loves those moments. Dingy motels down highways that can't be bothered to ask why two men are together but renting different rooms, and when Phil creeps over to Dan's down the corridor, and they can lie together in the dark. They can make love, oh so quietly, whilst the rest of the world is asleep, because its the only chance they get. Waking up together, in each others arms, a taste of what life would be like if they had a home of their own. If they could live their lives as they wanted to. Sometimes one of them will cry, sometimes both. It brings then to tears, knowing that they can never truly love each other. And yeah, sometimes it's a pain, when Phil hears of gang rivalry on their little television in the corner of the kitchen, he can't help but panic. If Dan's a minute late Phil will convince himself that Dan's dead, and he hates it.

"Then- I don't know, baby. I don't know." 


End file.
